


Direction and Guidance

by pennedgalaxy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison loomed over him, the truth now fully exposed and Cisco scrambled backwards in an attempt to escape the speedster, however instead of putting his hand through his chest he grabbed him by the t-shirt and threw him to the ground.</p><p>"You've been dead to me for centuries." Harrison, no, Eobard paused. "Show me just how alive you are and you might just make it out of this, Cisco."</p><p>Cisco frowned and glared up at him. "You sick bastard I have no idea what you want-"</p><p>The speedster shook his head and tutted. "Now, Cisco, we both know you're more intelligent than that." He said with an appraising glance at Cisco’s form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direction and Guidance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Direction and Guidance (RUS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214932) by [vicky_wells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicky_wells/pseuds/vicky_wells)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Direction and Guidance 指示與引導](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857446) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



Harrison loomed over him, the truth now fully exposed. Cisco scrambled backwards in an attempt to escape the speedster, however instead of putting his hand through his chest he grabbed him by the t-shirt and threw him to the ground. "You've been dead to me for centuries." Harrison, no, Eobard paused. "Show me just how alive you are and you might just make it out of this."

Cisco frowned and glared up at him. "You sick bastard I have no idea what you want-"

The speedster shook his head and tutted. "Now, Cisco, we both know you're more intelligent than that." He said with an appraising glance at Cisco’s form.

Eobard reached out toward Cisco’s face, his hand stroking his cheek lightly. Cisco gritted his teeth and jerked away from the surprisingly soft touch. “Fuck you.” 

The other man gave a harsh smirk; his expression was all sharp teeth, and dark eyes already half dilated. The hand that had been petting him launched forward and grabbed Cisco roughly by the hair. "It seems you'll need some direction then, you always did work well under my guidance."

Cisco bit his lip at the bitter sting of pain that surged through his scalp and he fought against the strong grip imposed upon him, Harrison using his hair as a lever tilted Cisco’s head back so that he could look Cisco straight in the eye. Cisco growled, gathered his saliva and spat at the other man’s face. "You can shove your guidance up your ass."

The time traveller’s face darkened and he used his free hand to wipe his face clear. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his neck and Cisco couldn’t breathe, the hand vibrated slightly in warning. "Now, now, Cisco. Play nice." After a few heart wrenching moments devoid of oxygen Harrison finally released his choke hold on Cisco, with a thud Cisco fell to his hands and knees and coughed heavily until he could regain his breath back. 

Finally able to breathe again Cisco’s eyes widened in shock when he realised he was face to face with the other man's crotch, before Cisco could think of anything to say the man had already shirked his trousers and had him by the hair again. Cisco startled in the other man's hold and struggled against the death grip situated on his head. "No, no, you let go of me!" He exclaimed as he tried to pull away.

Instantly Eobard's burning expression was replaced by the kind expression of Harrison Wells, the expression of a man Cisco had thought he had known, the expression of a man long dead. "Cisco, I don't want to hurt you, make this easy on yourself-" He cut himself off and began to vibrate his voice eerily. "-and do what I want."

At his words Cisco shivered and clenched his hands where they rested at his sides. Cisco knew intellectually that Harrison, Eobard, Harribard, or whatever the fuck the bastard's name was, could kill him at any moment. Emotionally he was still reeling, still in shock that the man he'd worked years for was a serial killer and a metahuman who'd been playing them all this entire time. He felt like an absolute idiot.

As he felt himself sink down into the abstract realities of his emotions he felt the older man push him to his knees, both his body and mind knew where this was going and he'd rather he not be cognizant for it.

"You have no idea how many times I've seen you just like this, on your knees with some other man looming over you." The implied ‘but it’s only me now’ didn’t leave Eobard’s lips but Cisco heard it all the same.

As Cisco watched Eobard free himself from his boxers he questioned how exactly Eobard had managed to see any of that. How long had he been watching him? How long had he been watching _them_? Cisco sighed and met Eobard's eyes before he ducked his head down to meet the twitching member that dangled right in front of his face, maybe if he stalled him long enough Caitlin could get a message to Barry just in time for him to save Cisco's skin.

His lips touched the leaking head and all bets were off, Harrison's hands were rough in his hair, they pulled him full force onto the other man's dick. He hollowed his cheeks out and felt the head poking the back of his throat.

" _Just look at you._ " He heard the other man say almost reverently.

After a moment he felt a finger vibrate against his scalp, it didn’t hurt and it almost felt soothing. The speedster's body language shifted and changed every minute or so, for a little while he was almost fond in his motions, he lessened his grip on Cisco's hair only to pet it softly like he was rewarding a favoured pet.

Cisco sucked as lightly as he could, he knew that if he didn’t do anything the other man might have just got bored of him and would’ve finished him off directly after. Cisco didn’t usually pray to deities, the occasional mentioning of God aside, but at that moment he was praying to every god he could think of, he needed Barry to hurry the hell up and save him, things were not going well at all.

He breathed through his nose as Eobard began to rock his hips back and forth, driving his length into the tight and warm heat of Cisco's mouth. A part of him, the rebellious part, considered sinking his teeth into Harrison's soft flesh, considered biting the member nestled between his lips. He knew though that if he did so his chances of survival would drastically decrease, so instead he simply twirled his tongue and poked at the slit where pre-come was beginning to bud at the tip.

The time traveller hissed and groaned at the sensation. "Very good, Cisco." He praised with a pleased husky chuckle.

Cisco swirled his tongue again and immediately tasted pre-come and almost straightaway he wanted to cough up his lunch, he hated this, he wished he could punch the other man in the stomach and run far, far away, but he couldn’t and he wouldn’t because he valued his life.

He raised his eyes to lock with Harrison's, he put as much hate as he could into his stare and the elder man's eyes only darkened further with lust and his smile only widened with glee.

Cisco knew logically that Harrison would probably still decide to kill him, logically it was the best move a man in his position could make, Cisco hoped for a miracle, he hoped for Barry, because if anyone could have saved him it would have been The Flash. 

He felt the speedster’s hips thrust upwards and his mouth was suddenly being filled, he yanked himself off of the other man's appendage and choked until the ejaculate was either on the floor or had already been swallowed. The speedster loomed over him as he continued to cough from his position on the floor; the grip on his hair had long since been released.

“That was truly educational." The facade of Harrison Wells began. "When I'm finished with Barry I promise I'll be back for you, Cisco. For now, though? Enjoy what freedom you have left."

And with that Cisco was left kneeling cold and alone on the floor of the bunker, the other man having fled the scene. The vision darkened and suddenly the glasses were ripped from his eyes. Cisco leapt out of the chair with a cry, the 'dream' playing vividly across his eyelids.

 "What did you see?" Barry asked impatiently.

 “Nothing good that's for sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm going to hell, let's just hope it was worth it.


End file.
